Standing Ovation
by J.Lovell
Summary: The characters and storylines of Glee inside a game based on Battle Royale  If you haven't read Battle Royale then you should still be able to read but if you haven't seen Glee then you wont understand at all  R&R please :
1. The 42 Students

The 42 Students

(Well the ones who have at least words in the story)

Finn Hudson-Student 1

Rachel Berry-Student 2

Blaine Anderson–Student 3

Nick Michals-Student 4

Azimio Tetteh-Student 5

Lauren Zizes-Student 6

Artie Abrams-Student 7

Wes Lynch-Student 8

David Martin-Student 9

Quinn Fabray-Student 10

Kurt Hummel-Student 11

Dave Karofsky-Student 12

Jack Littlewood-Student 13

Santana Lopez-Student 14

Brittany Pierce-Student 15

Noah Puckerman-Student 16

Tina Cohen-Chang Student 17

Jeff Quentins –Student 18

Sam Evans- Student 19

Mike Chang- Student 20

(There are ten other football players who won't have speaking parts and

also there are 12 other Warblers)


	2. Chapter 1

Standing Ovation

As the bus left William McKinley High School, Rachel Berry miserably glared in jealousy at the devoted pairings sitting around her. Mike and Tina were quietly talking at the back, Tina's head was lay relaxed on Mikes large muscular shoulders, her lengthy ebony hair sheltering Mikes torso was being stroked delicately by the back of his left hand while his right was tenderly embracing hers, they looked quite peaceful and caught up in their own little world. Sam and Santana on the other hand, did not. While the aforementioned were willingly together, with this couple it seemed like Santana was controlling the blond haired Sam. She was grasping his arm tensely; as if daring any other girl on the bus to try to make contact with him, and kissing his broad lips quite violently which Sam did not seem to mind and appeared to enjoy. There was no glint in the eyes of this duo to suggest devotion to each other; it was lust not love that kept this pairing together. Artie and Brittany were chatting quite avidly with Artie laughing every so often most probably at Brittany's amusing but dim witted remarks, Brittany was stroking Arties leg as they talked, Rachel had been quite interested in their relationship not understanding what a popular, attractive cheerleader was doing with a proclaimed loser like Artie but soon realized she was judging people for their popularity thinking that because Brittany was a cheerleader and extremely popular she was shallow and vain but most of the Glee kids recognized Brittany as a genuinely nice person. Sat behind them were the recently back together Finn and Quinn, they were posed in a close embrace listening to Quinn's IPod, noses aligned with each other teasing each other with a close denial of a kiss, fingertips meeting Quinn looked comfortable in Finn's protective arms, the ones in which Rachel used to take cover in when she was upset. To the left of them were Lauren and Puck, Lauren was resisting Pucks urges to get close to her by pushing his face away playfully but quite fiercely this only seemed to spur on Pucks advances who now seemed to be more determined than anything to receive a kiss off Lauren. Rachel thought about the situation she was in, she along with Mercedes, who had broken into conversation with Artie and Britt, were the only singles in Glee Club. She desperately missed Finn almost as much as Mercedes missed Kurt who she would see soon as soon as they got to the regional's venue.

Half an hour later and they were apparently close to their destination, Rachel was feeling drowsy which surprised her as it was 2:30 and she had more than enough sleep last night, what worried her even more was that Brittany also appeared dead beat and Artie had already fell asleep, suddenly Mike fell out of his chair apparently unconscious before he hit the hard synthetic floor of the bus and the last thing she saw before her eyes closed and darkness took over was the deep dark eyes of a masked figure.

Rachel woke up on a scratched cheap wooden desk that had specks off a brown dried material her eyes fighting a battle to open, squinting she looked around the room and saw it was a lecture room similar to the science lab at McKinley she also noticed the amount of people in the room along with the rest of New Directions she saw the football team who were all at the point of waking up and the warblers, she tried to look for Kurt who she saw was still unconscious. She was dumbfounded to what was going on, she tried to stand up but only just noticed she was chained to the desk by her feet. 'Guys' she said in a wary voice 'Where are we?'. No one noticed her, everyone was petrified their attentions directed at a medium sized, well built man who walked into the oval room from the front next to the chalkboard and desk that sat in the space in view of the seats. The room was temporarily quiet until Jack one of the footballers who never particularly stood out in Rachel's mind she just knew of his name, yelled out 'What the fuck is going on?', the man who was previously looking at the class as one turned his attention to the boy, 'Players will not talk out of turn' he said calmly. Jack looked at him questioning his seriousness before replying with 'What the hell are you on about' in a threatening tone. The man waited a moment before turning round to his desk and opening his drawer, Rachel was terrified. The next moments were a blur, all she knew was that she heard a sound like a cannon fire and saw in shock as Jacks forehead was obliterated by the force of the man's bullet. 'You would be wise to listen to me next time' He said calmly as the class erupted in screams and shouts. Some students were being sick; many were looking in shock horror. Rachel was part of the latter. 'The games have begun' said the murderous man with a glee in his eye.

41 Students Left


End file.
